This application proposes studies designed to examine the links between the actions of androgens and the immune system. The application seeks to 1) identify the targets of androgen in the bone marrow; 2) investigate the processes by which androgens modify the process of B cell development; and 3) investigate the role that androgens play in the controlling the levels of molecules with defined roles in B lymphopoieses.